Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contact device system.
Description of the Background Art
A contact device system is known, for example, from DE 11 2010 004 846 T5 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,118,602), U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,466, and JP 2004 085 424 A.
Further, US 2009/0302876 A1 describes a contact device for testing a plurality of electronic components, in particular ICs, whereby the contact device has a plurality of contact units, located on a carrier, for a component to be tested and a pressing unit. A functional electrical connection is achieved by placing contact terminals, so-called pins, on the contact surfaces of the contact device. The components in this case are spaced apart from the carrier. The component is pressed against the carrier by a pressing unit, whereby the position and size of the contact area between the component and the contact unit changes depending on the stroke covered. The contact pins are more or less bent depending on the deformability of the contact pins and the exerted force of the pressing unit.